


Near Death, Near Life

by TheAndyChrist



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Doctor/Patient, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Carl lost his eye. Rick thought the worst. When he sees Carl will live, Rick promises to do whatever it takes to make sure Carl lives the fullest life, even if it is in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and they're father and son.





	Near Death, Near Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another smutty Rick and Carl short story. It's graphic so be warned. Don't read it if you find the subject matter distasteful, but I had fun writing it haha

Near Death, Near Life 

Hershel stabilized Carl's vitals, after the boy lost his eye, and Rick had seemed to lose his mind. He let Rick into the room finally and Rick fell in the floor and his sobbing body draped over Carl's shirtless chest. 

Glenn knew they should leave Rick alone with his son and told everyone he'd take the night watch and they should all get some rest. Rick fell asleep on top of Carl's pale, hairless chest and woke with Carl at 2 in the morning.

"Dad?” 

“Carl? Son, it's me, your dad.” 

Carl didn’t cry, but he let Rick cry and hold him before he tried to speak again. Carl felt his dad's tears soak his stomach and his dad's mumbling mouth on his nipple, and said, “Dad, I have to pee really bad.” 

Rick licked his wet mouth, which also licked Carl's hard nipple. He snorted the snot back up his nose, wiped his face and looked around the room for a bottle. He saw a glass, which had water in it and drunk it and said, “I'll help you son.” 

Carl was in some pain and trauma, and didn't know his dad was going to really pull his penis out and aim it for him, but Rick did fumble some with Carl's jeans and Carl realized he did need his dad to help him. 

Rick unzipped Carl's jeans and said, “I thought I had lost you, boy.” Rick saw Carl had a long, large mound in his boxers, but Rick thought he shouldn't say anything to embarrass Carl. Rick aimlessly placed a hand right up next to Carl's cock and wiped his brow with the other. 

“Dad, can you hurry please? I really gotta go.” 

Rick pulled back Carl's boxers to find Carl had a robust cockhead, long brown pubic hair and an amazing looking erection and pulled further to see Carl's ample testicles. Rick lost himself looking at Carl's young adult body and nearly took his jeans off his feet, but stopped there. Rick slowed a moment, but he soon got his bearings, held up the glass, held his son's perfect erection and said, “Ready, son.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Carl pissed and splashed piss on Rick’s hand holding the glass. It was a long piss and filled the glass over halfway and finally stopped. 

Rick pulled and shook Carl's erection to get all of the liquid off Carl's bloomed cockhead. It was then that Carl realized his cock was fully erect and throbbing to ejaculate. Rick kept dabbing and shaking it, and stroked it by reflex. 

“Oh, dad. Oh, oh.. I didn't know...” Carl shook as his dad jerked him off. 

“Carl, you're a grown boy.” He laughed, let go of Carl's erection, handled his nuts and said, “These things happen at weird times.” He placed the hot glass of piss on the nightstand. 

Carl agreed with him, smiled and said, “Dad, I'm so tired of running.” Carl shut his eyes and rested, but Rick didn’t put Carl's fine erection away. Rick rubbed down Carl's tense thigh muscle and massaged it. 

“Son?” Rick wasn’t sure if Carl had fallen back to sleep. 

“Yeah?” Carl opened his eye and saw Rick gazing at his erection. 

“I love you so much.” Rick kissed Carl on the cheek and forehead and began crying again. He blindly kissed Carl on the mouth and Carl tasted Rick’s tears and lost it too. Carl attempted to hold Rick, but Rick was too large for his sore arms to get around. They kissed and wept, but they kept kissing and kissing like lovers, with their lips pressed and firm. 

“I love you too, dad.” Carl whispered as Rick kissed his neck and sucked his soft neck. Carl held back moans, but his hips couldn't keep from thrusting his excited erection into Rick’s side. 

Rick reached for Carl's steely erection, grasped it, stroked it and Carl panted. Rick licked Carl's ear and said, “You need to come. I'll help you, son.” 

“Where is everyone?” Carl could feel his dad was right and knew he could explode at any given moment, with the way Rick worked his cock into a frenzy. 

“Close your eyes, Carl.” Carl closed his eyes like his dad said to do and Rick moved back, leaned forward and swallowed Carl's cockhead. He licked around Carl's cockhead, which made Carl cringe with passion. Rick stuck all of Carl into his mouth, gagged and sucked his son's young cock. He was happy to do it. 

“Oh, dad. Oh, oh..” Carl knew he should keep quiet, but Rick was giving him his first blowjob. Carl held on to the bed edges. 

Rick stood and said, “When I was younger, me and some buddies would do this for each other nearly every night.” Rick opened his jeans, as Carl watched. Rick pulled his cock out and it was almost identical to Carl's cock. Rick stroked his cock and the precum ran off his cockhead and stuck to his fingers. 

“Dad?” Carl reached over, held Rick’s wet cock and stroked it. Rick’s cock leaked more precum, but Carl used it to lather his dad's firm manhood. 

“That’s it, son.” Rick agonized as Carl found a way to reach Rick’s cock with his mouth. Rick reached over and fondled Carl's testicles and leaned over to eat them. 

“Oh, oh..” Carl lost his breath, swallowed the salty spit in his mouth and lost his will to control the tempest and blew his load. It covered Carl's abdomen, as Rick stroked his hard shaft and watched it empty. 

“Good lord, son.” Rick watched his son's cock shoot long strings of come. He memorized the scene, bent over, licked Carl's stomach and swallowed Carl's oozy cockhead. Rick swallowed each burst of flavor. 

“Oh, dad.” Carl rubbed his head, as his cock sputtered and splat. 

Rick sucked Carl dry, while Carl pulled at Rick’s shaft. Rick took over and stroked his cock and asked, “Do you want to taste it?” Rick breathed heavy, Carl nodded, Rick put his cock near Carl's face and gushed his big load onto Carl's bandage covering his eye and plugged his cockhead into Carl's mouth as it spewed and emptied. 

Carl's eye widened, as his dad drained in his mouth. He tasted good and Carl gulped down every drop. “It's good.” Carl sounded unsure, but he still devoured his dad's enormous load. 

“You tasted good too, son.” Rick pulled his jeans up, zipped up, and wiped his mouth. Rick took the glass of Carl's piss and drank its entirety. He rubbed Carl's stomach to find any moisture. He bent to lick a spot of come still left on his son. It could have been his or Carl's come. 

“Thanks, dad.” Carl tried to put his cock away, but Rick had Carl's jeans almost completely off him. 

Rick stroked Carl's cock and said, “I don’t think your dick is done. It looks like it wants a round two.” Rick rubbed up Carl's lean torso, pinched Carl's nipples and slurped up Carl's cock again. 

“Oh, dad. Uh.” Carl knew then, that his dad liked sucking dick or maybe it was simply his dick, but Rick sucked down Carl's unyielding erection. Carl closed his eye and enjoyed the blowjob. Rick jerked him and sucked his balls, first individually and then got them both in his mouth. 

Rick felt under Carl's ball sack and said, “There’s something good about a finely placed finger in the butt.” Rick found Carl's tight asshole and said, “You’re pretty sweaty back here.” Rick’s thick finger easily went inside and Carl felt a rumbling coming. 

Rick fingered Carl as he sucked him and Carl shook around his finger, tightened and shockwaves erupted as Carl blew another load, but this time in his dad's awaiting mouth. 

“Oh, dad. Uh, uh, oh, dad.” Carl ran his hand through Rick’s curly hair, as Rick took his time sucking Carl's cock and making sure it went soft. He kissed Carl's nuts and kissed Carl's softened shaft. 

“Okay, son, I think your dick is ready for bed.” 

“Dad?” 

“Yeah, son.” Rick smiled and said, “I can do it again tomorrow and the next day. I want you to be happy and live a full life.” Rick wiped his mouth and checked that he drank all of Carl's piss. 

“Kiss me goodnight?” Carl's lips ached for the touch of his dad's rough, stubbly face against his smooth cheeks. Rick happily kissed Carl and Carl used his tongue. Rick used his tongue and kissed him like he was Lori. 

Rick got up and laid beside Carl's nude body. Rick put his arm around his naked son's waist, then thought of the others. He reached down, pulled Carl's jeans up Carl's thin, hairy legs, and sealed his son's drenched cock away. 

Carl was almost asleep, but he could feel Rick’s new erection grinding against his backside. Carl's ass was eager. He managed to reach behind him, feel deep inside Rick’s jeans and stroked his dad's erection. 

“Carl, the others will be up soon. We need our rest.” 

“But your dick isn’t ready for bed.” Carl stroked his dad's elongated cock more and more. 

“I guess it isn't.” Rick laughed. 

Carl pulled his ass out and Rick’s cockhead rested between Carl's ass cheeks. Rick looked down and saw Carl's perfect, small ass. Carl pressed his asshole against Rick’s consumed cock, pushed and Rick’s slippery cockhead easily slid inside and Rick pushed it all the way inside Carl. Ricks balls wedged between their hot flesh. 

“Ah, mmm.” Carl moaned, as he felt his dad's incredible cock move in and out of him. Carl helped with it, by rolling back and forth, but Rick took Carl's thin waist and rode his son's small, virgin ass. Carl felt the ridges on his dad's raw cock travel through him. 

“Oh, Carl. It feels so good.” 

“Dad, finish inside me.” Carl hesitated, but wanted to make Rick proud. 

“Oh, Carl. My son. Oh, oh.. mmm.” Rick ramped up his thrusts, smelled Carl's long hair and thrust. Rick pushed and pulled his meat and said, “It's coming. Ah, oh, Carl. Oh, Carl.” Rick pushed his cock to its limit and blasted his load inside his son like his son asked him to do. Rick came and found it difficult to control his eyes. Rick felt the froth building and kept churning it. Rick never pulled out of Carl, but Carl eventually rolled over and let Rick’s cock slide out. 

“Dad, I love you.” Carl turned his head and Rick’s lips were waiting for him. 

“I love you too, son. And I'm very proud of you. Tomorrow, if we get some alone time, I'll let you see what it feels like in me.” 

“That would be nice.” Carl went to sleep. 

Rick put his cock away, covered Carl's body and rested his eyes. He started to fall asleep and heard footsteps. He smiled knowing they finished just in time. Herschel peeked inside, saw nothing out of the ordinary and stepped inside. 

Hershel approached Carl, felt of Carl's crotch and watched Rick’s face for any signs of life. Herschel opened Carl's jeans, reached inside and felt of young Carl's timid cock. Rick pretended to be asleep, as Herschel bent down and didn’t suck Carl. Herschel wanted to check if the boy needed to piss. He put Carl's finger in a warm glass and nothing happened. He shrugged, put Carl's dick away and went back to morning routine. 

Rick smiled and thought it all was a dream, but when he woke he had Carl's cock knocking at his backdoor and he knew life was going to be okay.


End file.
